The Childhood of Albus Dumbledore
by Mithew
Summary: This presents Dumbledore's youth from the time of Ariana's disablement up to his duel with Grindelwald.


The Childhood of Albus Dumbledore

_A young girl played outside. Her short blond hair had a slight shimmer to it, her cheeks still retained the pudginess of youth. She spun wildly in circles and fell to the ground giggling. _

"_Be careful Ariana, you know the rules"_

"_I know Albie, I'm careful," said the girl. She peered comically around the yard, seeing nothing but the high bushes surrounding the area. She threw the ball upwards, shouting as it swooped through the air gracefully. _

_

* * *

_

"Protego!" A window shattered as a stray spell rebounded off the hastily formed shield. A shard of glass spun through the air and landed upright in the sofa. A soft whimper broke the sudden silence in the Dumbledore household. A wisp of smoke rose lazily from the window frame; sparks jumped throughout the room.

"I- I'm sorry Albie. I'm sorry Albie." Tears streamed down Ariana's face.

Albus lowered his wand and faced his sister. Resignation lined his face. He slowly turned around and without saying anything went back into his workshop.

* * *

_Magic first appears in wizards and witches around their seventh birthday. Earlier appearances tend to indicate greater potential; records indicate Merlin first used magic at the age of three. At first it is completely spontaneous outbursts as a wizard's nascent power responds to his whims and fancies. Talking toys, flying objects, and other basic feats are common. With age comes greater power and control. _

Albus sighed as he looked around his workroom. A cauldron bubbled as noxious fumes rose out of it. He walked over to his notebook and reread his latest entry:

_Dragons are among the most powerful magical creatures in existence. Their abilities of flight, flame, and surprising resistance to spells are all indicative of their innate magical potency. Despite this, up until now attempts to harness any element of dragon magic have failed due to its instability. My current experiments using unicorn hairs as a base are initially promising. __I believe it has the potential to heal almost__ Unfortunately, unforeseen complications and the exorbitant price of dragon's blood have hindered experimentation._

He glanced at the cauldron and started to stir the mixture of dragon's blood with an iron ladle. The potion hissed as Albus dispiritedly lifted the melted remains of the ladle from the cauldron and halfheartedly edited his journal.

* * *

_The sun glimmered over the trees; shadows grew as Ariana continued to play. A pebble started to fly in a circle around her. She squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows as more stones lifted off the ground and started to spin around her._

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

_Ariana looked up, startled at the sudden intrusion. Three teenage boys had squeezed their way in through the bushes, curious about the strange sounds coming from the yard. _

_ "How did you do that?" asked the tallest one, emboldened by her obvious bewilderment. _

_ Ariana paused and slowly replied, "You're a Muggle, I'm not supposed to tell you."_

_She took a step backwards and looked around but there was no one else. Her parents were working and her big brother Aberforth was off with some friends playing Quidditch. Albus was supposed to be looking after her, but he had gone to the basement to study._

"_Show me how you did that." He reached forwards and roughly grabbed her arm. Ariana tried to step away. Multicolored sparks began jumping around them, growing larger and brighter with every second. Tom cried out as one fell on his forearm. He wildly lashed out and backhanded Ariana across the face. She fell to the ground, screaming as Tom continued to rain blows upon her. _

_

* * *

_

"What the hell happened?"

Albus looked up from his cauldron, the still steaming ladle in his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"The window is blown into smithereens, the couch has thirteen new holes in it, Ariana is crouching in the corner, and you're in here playing with your potions. What the hell happened!" Aberforth stormed out. Albus followed him, torn between guilt and annoyance.

"I didn't mean- I didn't notice- I had- I had an important experiment. I think I may be close to finding a cure for Ariana. By developing methods to control dragon's blood I might find a method for controlling her magic."

"_You think you may be close._ Today I worked all day at a bar so Ariana won't starve when I go off to school and you're at home playing in your workroom all day, ignoring her. You insisted that as the eldest it's your responsibility to look after Ariana, so do it, look after her. You know that she can't control her magic, you can't leave her alone." Ariana continued to sob mutely in the corner. Aberforth walked over and began to softly stroke her hair. Without a word Albus quickly left the house.

* * *

"_Percival Dumbledore, you are on trial for violation Article 52 of the Muggle Protection Act. On July eighth this year you did cast the Cruciatus curse upon three young boys, driving them to insanity. They are currently hospitalized in St. Mungus hospital and their families' memories have been altered. Have you anything to say in your defense?" Percival smiled harshly and remained silent. The presiding wizard reached out and symbolically snapped Percival's wand. "This court has no choice but to sentence you to life in Azkaban." _

_ As he was led out of the room in chains Percival looked to the back of the room to where his wife Kendra and Albus sat. Aberforth was back home taking care of Ariana. His mouth silently formed the last words he would ever say to Albus, "Take care of her. Protect her." It was Albus' 18__th__ birthday. _

_

* * *

_

Albus walked aimlessly through the forest. He went rapidly, trying to escape the maelstrom of emotions he felt. Ever since Ariana had accidently killed their mother he had felt torn. Ariana was his sister and his love for her was unquestionable. Her presence had to be kept secret from the wizarding world; they would certainly deem her a threat to the wizard secrecy act and would lock her up in St. Mungus. To keep her safe he had to sacrifice his future for her. His only hope was to put all his effort into research, hoping to find a cure for her.

As he wandered along there was a sudden burst of light. Startled, he drew his wand and pointed it towards the young man who had suddenly apparated onto the path. He was tall with golden blond hair that waved gently in the breeze. His bright blue eyes shone with an inner vigor. Albus lowered his wand and swallowed. His palms felt sweaty and his mouth dry.

"Hey, I'm Albus. I live around here." Albus winced inwardly, he stammered like a fool.

"My name's Gellert Grindelwald. I've come to stay with Bathilda Bagshot for a while, she's my aunt."

"Pleased to meet you. How long are you going to be in the area?"

"I'm not sure. I just left Durmstrang, now I'm interested in doing some historical research."

"I've always been interested in history, if you want to get together and discuss it sometime I'd love to."

The two began avidly discussing their viewpoints on the Peverell family, the legendary original owners of the Deathly Hallows. The talk soon turned towards Albus' research. "_Horlogis."_ Albus was amazed to find that nearly three hours had passed. Looking at Gellert he managed to stutter, "I'm s-so sorry; I have to get home now. Just send me an owl anytime."

* * *

_High Minister of Magic,_

_I sincerely and deeply regret being unable to accept your most generous job offer. I am honored to have been considered for the position of Assistant Minister of Magical Management but, due to unexpected family circumstances I must decline. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you,_

_~Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

_

"Ariana, what is it now? Every five seconds you make some sort of disturbance."

"Albie, they- they're outside. I saw them. I always see them."

Ariana let out a shriek as an owl swooped in through the window. It gracefully alighted on the couch as Albus eagerly reached for the message it held in its beak and scanned it.

"Ariana, I have an important meeting I have to go to, I'm going to have to go for a few hours. It's all going to be all righ- _Diffindo._" The bookcase that had started to topple over was shoved back against the wall. Albus clenched his fists and haltingly uncurled them. Raising his wand he whirled it in a circle,

"_Accio draught of living death." _A small flask soared out of his workroom into his waiting hand. As he uncorked the bottle a wet, putrid smell filled the room. He heard his father's last words to him, but a vision of golden hair waving slowly in the breeze forced those thoughts aside. He stepped towards her, lifting the potion.

"No. Albie, they'll see me. When I sleep they see me. Don't give it to me again."

"Ariana, sit down. _Tranquilus."_ Ariana's eyes glazed over and her arms fell limply to the side. Albus lifted the half empty bottle to her unresisting lips and allowed three drops to fall into her mouth. Her breathing instantly slowed until it was imperceptible. "_Wingardium Leviosa." _Albus carefully floated Ariana upstairs and left her in her bed. He quickly changed into a loose fitting robe and after checking himself over in the mirror left the house in a rush.

* * *

Albus appeared with a quiet pop of displaced air. He nervously brushed his hair to the side and then looked around. A burst of laughter from above interrupted his thoughts and he looked upwards to see Gellert slowly drifting down from the trees. A smile lit up Albus' face.

"The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Resurrection Stone, combine the three and become the Master of Death. Just imagine what we could do!"

"What about the Muggles?"

"What about them? Albus, you know better than anyone that they are vicious and dangerous. We have to watch over them for their own safety. You can't have doubts now; we finally know the history of the wand. It was in the possession of Alucius Carrow in 1892. His son killed him for the wand, and forty years later Barthol Moody stole it. Gregorovitch defeated him in a duel thirty years ago and took it; he must be the true owner of Elder Wand! With its power, we'll be able to find the other Hallows and bring about a better world."

* * *

Albus walked in the front door just as the dawn's rays were streaming in through the window. His eyes were bleary and reshot but his face was alive with passion. With the Deathly Hallows he could bring back his parents and heal his sister. His fantasy was interrupted suddenly when he looked over and saw Aberforth sitting on the sofa.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice all the time you've spent with your 'friend' the past few weeks? Did you really think I wouldn't smell the draught of living death?"  
"Aberforth, it isn't like that. We've been working together on some ideas we've ha-"

"Albus, don't try to lie to me. Remember how we used to practice disillusionment charms together while playing hide-and-seek? I heard your entire conversation with that prancing teabag. Did you really think you could abandon Ariana without even telling me?"

"No- I was going to- She will come with me. I'll look after her."

Aberforth laughed harshly, "You can't even look after her when she's here at the house. What makes you think you can do it while looking for some legendary Elder Wand? I asked a few friends in Hogsmeade about your dearest Gellert. He was expelled from Durmstrang for 'dangerous and dark experiments that nearly resulted in the deaths of several students."

"He's already told me about all of that, it was an accident. As for Ariana, it won't be like that. I can look after her."

"Do you plan on keeping her drugged like you did tonight?" Aberforth turned around and walked up the stairs to Ariana's room, gently tucked the blankets up around her head, carefully adjusted her pillow, and lay down on the couch next to her bed where he always slept.

* * *

"Aberforth, do you know where Albus is?"

"He's out with Ariana. I've told you before Grindelwald, you're not welcome here."

"Yes, I'm well aware; you've made your opinion towards me quite clear on numerous occasions. That's why I'm here." Grindelwald whipped out his wand and shouted, "_Crucio_."

Aberforth fell to the floor. His mouth opened wide and he screamed soundlessly, his limbs flailing wildly. Grindelwald walked forward and kicked Aberforth's wand out of his hand, ignoring his incoherent pleas for mercy. He crouched down beside Aberforth and whispered in his ear, "I know all about your little chat with Albus and I'm not going to let you interfere. When Albus gets home you are going to tell him you've had a change of heart and support him fully. Do you understand?"

"_Repeltus_." Grindelwald was flung backwards, his body pinned against the wall. He looked up to see Albus, his face tight with fury.

"Ariana, go to your room, now." He knelt beside Aberforth and began sweeping his wand in slow circular motions around Aberforth's body. A soft white light issued from the tip of his wand and suffused Aberforth's body. "Gellert, I don't know what Aberforth did to you, but if you ever harm anyone in my family again I will not stop until you are in Azkaban."

Aberforth lunged for his wand and then shouted, "_Incarcelatus_," while spinning his wand towards Grindelwald. Grindelwald easily deflected the curse and then sent a stunning spell towards Aberforth which Albus blocked. The spell rebounded against the shelves with a resounding crash, sending a dozen photos falling to the floor.

The house began to shake from the forces unleashed within. Aberforth gestured and a cloud of glass shards darted towards Gellert who frantically transfigured them into a dust which fell inertly to the ground. A spout of water flowed towards Aberforth. It passed over the sofa which froze and shattered from the intense cold. Spells flew around the room wildly, mixing and rebounding in a dangerous swirl.

They were so intent that they failed to notice Ariana who crept to the top of the stairs. She was utterly terrified by the cacophony and began to breathe heavily as the air around her turned cold. Gellert grimaced, his face dripped with sweat. "_Incendius." _A snake made of fire flowed out of his wand and began to speed around the room. The walls burst into flames that merely grew larger as Albus sent jets of water towards them.

A sudden scream froze all three in place. They looked to see Ariana sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, her face pale. She breathed laboriously from a curse that had struck her directly in the chest. Gellert starred at her for a second. Hearing sirens screaming in the distance he gave Albus an anguished look and dissaparated.

* * *

_The Murthall Encyclopedia of Magic 3__rd__ Edition_

_On the Nature of Magic_

_Wizardry is fundamentally different from so called "natural magic" of many species such as the merfolk, dragons, and pixies. Through his wand, a wizard directs his mental and emotional strength to cause an outwards expression of his inner will. _

_The results of this effect can be seen in both squibs and lausigens. While squibs are the individuals born without the proper mental focus and/or energy to direct their will, lausigens__are individuals who lose their magic due to mental or emotional trauma._

_

* * *

_

The skies were overcast, promising rain. Aberforth and Albus walked side by side, not looking at one another. When they reached the gravesite, the coffin came smoothly to a halt. A wizard dressed in black began to speak meaningless words of comfort. Albus sat in silence, motionless. A slow dirge began to play; the few people that had come stood up and left quickly.

Aberforth jumped up and stalked off. Albus hurried after him. "Aberforth, will you talk to me? Please Aberforth, you're my brother."

Aberforth spun around and lunged towards Albus. His fist smashed into Albus' nose and a dull crack echoed through the cemetery. "You bastard. You're responsible for Ariana's death."

Aberforth paused, confusion showing through his anger and grief. He looked at Albus' nose which continued to gush blood. "Why haven't you healed your nose? And where the hell is your wand? You've never gone without it." Albus stood frozen, his lips pressed tightly together. Aberforth gave a caustic laugh and smiled bitterly. "How ironic fate is. You killed Ariana for your magic and now you've lost it for killing her." Without another word Aberforth disappeared from the cemetery, Albus would never see him again.

* * *

Albus had survived but that wasn't the same as being alive. The past five months he had wandered aimlessly. He kept his wand as his only memory of a better time. Without magic he was purposeless, his soul was dead. This agony however was nothing next to the pain of knowledge; he knew that his actions had killed his sister.

Without magic to nourish, defend, and sustain him he had been at a loss for how to survive. His formerly tight fitting clothes hung loosely on his frame, providing no shelter from the cold November nights. His bare feet were swollen and filthy, covered in calluses, and weeping pus. As he stumbled along the side of the road he saw row after row of cabbage and carrots. He rushed over and began shoving them in his mouth. He heard a gentle cough and he leapt backwards. Turning around he saw an elderly man wearing jeans and a plaid shirt.

"The name's Sam. Don't you worry now, I'm not about to hurt you. I wouldn't begrudge anyone a few carrots and cabbages. Here, come to the house and we'll see what to do with you." Albus trailed several feet behind as Sam walked towards a wooden cottage in the middle of the field. Potted flowers hung in every window. Loud barking greeted them as Sam opened the door. "That's just Shelbie. Don't you worry; she has the soul of an angel. Ellie, my wife, got her when she was a puppy." He looked wistfully towards a picture of a beautiful young woman on the mantel. "Never thought that she'd still be around. Then again, never thought Ellie wouldn't be around." Sam turned towards Albus, "So boy, no need to be shy, what's your name?"

Albus licked his lips, finding it difficult to form words. "You can call me Albus."

* * *

_Aurors are Puzzled in Wand Maker Attack_

_Renowned wand maker Vladimir Gregorovitch was found viciously beaten early this morning in his wand shop. Ministry officials report that Dark Magic was used in the attack but that nothing appears to have been stolen. Gregorovitch refused to comment about the incident. _

_

* * *

_

Albus sweated in the heat. His muscles strained and his back ached from the repetitive motion of pulling weeds. The sun beamed overhead, he reveled in the pain.

"Albus, you've been out in the field all day. Why don't you take a break?"

"Sure Sam, I'll be in soon." Albus spoke sincerely but Sam shook his head, knowing he wouldn't be in before dark. Albus woke before dawn and worked in the field until the sun set, several times he had woken up to see Albus working in the field by the moon's light. Even though Albus worked himself to exhaustion, Sam heard him nearly every night waking up screaming the name Ariana.

* * *

_Grindelwald Strikes Again_

_A recent report from the ministry confirms that Grindelwald has struck yet again. A team of highly trained Aurors failed to prevent his recent attack on Azkaban which freed over twenty inmates. Surviving eyewitnesses claim they have never before seen a wizard of his abilities. There are also numerous unconfirmed reports of giant and dementor attacks on Muggles throughout England. It seems the Ministry of Magic is helpless before Grindelwald; their numerous attempts to stop him have been futile._

* * *

Once dinner was over Sam gave a heavy sigh and leaned forward in his chair. "Albus, I never told you much about Ellie but I feel like you should know and learn from her story. When Ellie died from ovarian cancer she was pregnant. The doctors said the only chance she had for survival was to abort the child. She refused and died two months later along with my unborn son." Sam took a deep breath and continued, "For a while I blamed her for not aborting the baby. I blamed myself for getting her pregnant. I blamed the doctors for not being able to save her. I blamed just about everyone I could think of. I got up every day but I was dead inside. I loved her more than anything in the world- I still do, but I came to hate her. One day I finally accepted that it wasn't anyone's fault. I had to keep on living while treasuring the memories I have of her." Albus stood up, his eyes filled with tears, and left the room without speaking.

* * *

"Albus, can you come help with the tractor? It just stopped working and it looks like it's going to rain." Albus walked briskly through the golden field of wheat towards the tractor and then suddenly stopped as the sky turned dark and cold. A feeling of utter despair came over him. He saw his sister falling to the ground clutching her chest. He faintly heard Sam crying out to Ellie, shouting at God, asking why she had to die, why not him?

A dark cloaked shape flew towards Albus. He could vaguely see its outline. His mind worked slowly, as if in a fog. Looking over, Albus saw Sam on his knees, praying. Sam begged not for himself, but for the soul of his dead wife. Albus sprinted towards the house, towards the room where he had hidden his wand. Leaping up the porch stairs, he looked back to see the dementors circling Sam, reveling in his despair.

Albus dashed into the living room and ran to the bookshelf. He fumbled desperately around the top shelf until his hand brushed the wand. Seizing it he spun around and dashed out to the field. He lifted his wand and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum."_ A silvery mist burst out and quickly faded. Albus tried desperately to conjure up a happy memory but all he could see was Ariana's dead face staring at him. The dementors, now aware of the threat Albus posed to them, turned and flew towards him.

Looking over the fields of wheat he suddenly was reminded of golden curls of hair, waving gently in a soft breeze. Concentrating fiercely he pictured bright blue eyes shining with an inner fire and a voice that sang even while talking. He lifted his wand high and said, "_Expecto Patronum." _A silver phoenix soared out his wand and began to sing a mournful lament. Golden notes flew from its mouth, flying towards the dementors and forcing them away.

As the last of the dementors was chased off, Sam laboriously stood up. He stared at the glimmering phoenix as it slowly faded, then turned his gaze towards Albus and the wand held tightly in his hand. He walked over and put an arm around his shoulder and the two walked into the house in silence.

That night Albus slept soundly for the first time since Ariana's death. He woke up before dawn and went down to the kitchen to find Sam sitting there, staring at the picture of Ellie that adorned the mantle. Albus paused for a moment and then sat down next to him. Sam took a deep breath and began to speak. "Albus, I don't believe in prying, I think a man's business is his own. I don't know or really care what went on last night, but I do know you have a gift. Gifts are given to be used. Albus, you showed last night that you can do great good. Which would honor your sister more, helping others in her memory or staying here?"

Albus wept silently. He walked over and embraced Sam tightly. He then stepped back, lifted his wand, and disappeared.

* * *

Albus waited in the clearing. He sat calmly in place with his eyes closed, completely relaxed and motionless except for the slow movement of his chest as he breathed in and out. He was aware that Grindelwald likely possessed the Elder Wand; that meant nothing to him. He had complete faith in himself and did not fear death in the slightest. Life was only one part of the soul's journey. Hearing a sudden hush fall over the woods Albus opened his eyes and unflinchingly met Grindelwald's gaze.

"What have you come here for?"

"I think we both know the answer to that Gellert. I know what you've done. I spent the past few weeks getting intimately acquainted with every single misdeed you've done. My passion for you blinded me to reality but now I see that you're deluded, just as you were in the beginning. I don't want to face you, but I will stand between you and innocents."

Grindelwald stepped backwards, brandishing his wand. He was taken aback by Albus' serenity. "I won't stand for it. I won't let you stop me. You can't stand in my way."

"Gellert, you can still stop. Please, listen to reason."

Grindelwald gave a forced laugh. "Albus, you're no threat to me, I now possess the Elder Wand. Whatever you think is irrelevant. Out of respect for our past friendship I'll give you one chance to leave."

"You can't do anything to me I haven't already done to myself. I cared for you, and that led to my sister's death. Now I will do everything I can to protect others in her name."

Gellert raised his wand threateningly. "I won't warn you again Albus, I will do whatever I have to for the greater good."

Albus shook his head sadly and lifted his wand to meet Grindelwald's. They paused for a moment and then without any warning, Gellert lunged forward with his wand. A wall of water rushed towards rushed towards Albus who brushed it aside with a wave of his wand. Albus gestured and roots erupted from the ground.

The two battled for hours. The forest around them burned wildly and the earth became cracked and shattered. The Elder Wand gave Grindelwald a power he had never possessed before, but Albus' abilities had reached new levels. For the first time since his father had gone to Azkaban he was at peace with himself. With his newfound confidence and faith he was able to direct his magic with a finesse that made his earlier mastery seem like the attempts of an infant. Finally, out of pure desperation Grindelwald shouted, "_Incendius." _Just like before, a snake made entirely of fire flowed out of his wand and sped towards Albus. For a moment Albus relived the memory. He saw Ariana falling to the ground clutching her chest.

Just before it wrapped around him Albus raised his wand high and shouted, "_Repeltus." _The snake was flung backwards into Grindelwald who burst into flame. Grindelwald dropped his wand and began screaming wildly as the snake burned through his flesh. Albus shouted, "_Aguamenti" _but the water that gushed from his wand did nothing to stop the snake. "_Aqua Eructo" "Vanguardius" "Serpentis Dispersus"_. With the last spell the snake finally vanished, leaving Grindelwald writhing on the ground. Albus knelt beside him and began casting spell after spell on Grindelwald's charred flesh. Eventually Albus learned over and picked Grindelwald's fallen wand. He swept the wand over Grindelwald's red, oozing wounds. A silver mist floated down, where it touched the wounds closed instantly, leaving faint scars marring the skin. Finally, Albus lifted his new wand and summoned Ministry officials.

* * *

_Peace at Last_

_Grindelwald's mad reign of destruction and terror was ended yesterday afternoon when Albus Dumbledore defeated him. Dumbledore refused to comment at length about the issue and ruled out any possibility of a career as an Auror. When asked about his future plans Dumbledore expressed interest in teaching at Hogwarts, saying it had always been a dream of his to pass on knowledge to future generations. _


End file.
